Star Wars/B
B1 battle droid B2 super battle droid The B2 super battle droid was manufactured by Baktoid Armor Workshop at the behest of the Trade Federation and were sold to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were present at the First Battle of Geonosis where they engaged the forces of the Jedi as well as their newly minted Clone trooper army. The B2 series were larger and sturdier than the more unreliable B1 battle droid and possessed heavier firepower. B47111 Bacta Bail Antilles Bail Organa Bantha-II cargo skiff Banthas Barada Barada was a Klatooinian and a slave owned by Jabba the Hutt. Barada was on the Bantha-II cargo skiff piloted by Pote Snitkin on the day that Jabba decided to feed his prisoners, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to the Sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon. Luke Skywalker rebelled against them, slashing his way through Jabba's forces with his lightsaber. After finishing off the first group of foes, Skywalker leaped to the second skiff. Barada swung at him with his vibro-lance, but Luke jumped over it and slashed Barada with his saber, sending him tumbling into the Sarlacc's mouth. Battle of Endor Battle of Geonosis Battle of Hoth After establishing the Alliance outpost on Hoth, members of the Rebel Alliance continued to survey the surrounding areas. It was by a stroke of luck that Commander Luke Skywalker happened to catch sight of an Imperial probe droid, but was injured by a Wampa before he could return to base to report his findings. When Skywalker failed to return, General Han Solo took a Tauntaun out to find and retrieve him. Skywalker was in bad shape, but Han brought him back to Echo Base where he recuperated. The Alliance learned about the probe droid and Han Solo and Chewbacca went out to destroy it. It was too late however, the droid had already transmitted its findings back to the Imperial fleet. Determining that the Empire now knew where the base was, General Rieekan decided to begin evacuation procedures. Darth Vader and a fleet of Imperial cruisers came out of hyperspace in the Hoth system. Strategically, an orbital bombardment seemed costly as the base was protected by its Ion cannon. Vader sent General Maximillian Veers to lead a ground assault using a contingent of AT-AT walkers. The following ground and aerial assault came to be known as the Battle of Hoth. Ground forces mounted their weapons in preparation of an Imperial attack. When the AT-AT walkers were in sight, the pilots of Rogue Group engaged them in combat. Ion control laid down defensive fire against the ships hovering just outside the planet's atmosphere, allowing Rebel transports the opportunity to evacuate the planet. Han Solo took the initiative to get Princess Leia Organa off of Hoth aboard his ship, the Millennium Falcon. Luke Skywalker was part of Rogue Group and engaged the AT-ATs. Snowspeeder weaponry was not strong enough to penetrate the armored shell of the AT-ATs, so they had to resort to more unconventional tactics to bring them to a halt. Wedge Antilles succeeded in bringing down the first walker by using the tow cable from his speeder to ensnare the machine's legs, causing it to trip, and bringing it crashing to the ground. Skywalker's speeder was downed by enemy fire, and his gunner had been killed. He barely escaped being crushed as a walker stepped on the wreckage of the speeder. Luke ran underneath the machine and used a hoist cable to ascend to its underbelly. He sliced open the bottom with his lightsaber and threw a thermal detonator inside. He dropped to the ground before the detonator exploded, destroying the walker. The Imperials succeeded in taking out the base's planetary defenses and destroyed the Ion control center. Once this was done, Darth Vader personally led a contingent of Snowtroopers from the 501st Legion. By this point however, the base had largely been abandoned. The other surviving members of the Rebel Alliance, having lost the battle, escaped from the planet and met back up at a predetermined secret rendezvous point. Battle of Kashyyyk Battle of Naboo Battle of Yavin BB-8 BB-8 is BB-series astromech droid. He has a spherical body shape and location is provided through thrust and gyroscopic movement. He has a dome head atop of his shell, similar to that of an R2-unit. However, he is significantly smaller than the average R2-unit and is only about .67 meters tall. BB-8 communicates through a series of beeps, chirps and whistles, which is understood by most other droids, but only by a few sentient species. Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, BB-8 operated in the service of the Republic Resistance. He was assigned as a fighter support unit to pilot Poe Dameron. Po Dameron was given a top-secret mission, which took him to the planet Jakku, where he met with an elderly sympathizer to the cause named Lor San Tekka. Lor San gave Poe a portion of a map that the Resistance hoped would lead the way to Luke Skywalker - the last of the Jedi. Members of the First Order caught wind of Poe's mission and intercepted him on Jakku in the Kelvin Ravine. Before he was captured, Poe placed the map inside of BB-8 with instructions to get it back to the Resistance. BB-8 did as instructed and left the area. He traveled along until he reached the Goazan Badlands near Niima Outpost. A scavenger known as Teedo, riding astride a biomechanoid Luggabeast ensnared BB-8 in a net. A young human scavenger named Rey caught sight of this and liberated the droid. After freeing him, she ordered BB-8 to be on his way, but he instead decided to follow her. She ultimately relented and brought her back to her abode inside the ruins of a downed AT-AT. When Rey went to Niima Outpost to trade for rations with Unkar Plutt, the immense Crolute offered her sixty-four portions for the droid. Rey told him that he wasn't for sale. A group of Unkar's thugs attacked Rey, hoping to steal the valuable droid, but Rey easily fought them off. A defecting Stormtrooper of the First Order named FN-2187 landed on Jakku, having rescued Poe Dameron from the First Order Star Destroyer. FN-2187, renamed Finn, believed that Po ehad died in the crash, and took his flight jacket to replace his Stormtrooper armor. He eventually made his way to Niima Outpost, where he found Rey fighting the thugs. After meeting with her, he accompanied BB-8 and she back to her home. BB-8 recognized Poe Dameron's flight jacket, and Finn told him that Poe didn't survive the crash. He then told Rey that he was actually a high-ranking member of the Resistance, and convinced BB-8 to help him support his story. Finn knew that BB-8 had the map, and together, Rey and he committed themselves towards returning the droid to the Resistance base on D'Qar. They traveled in a stolen freighter ship known as the Millennium Falcon, which Rey had to fly with great speed and maneuverability in order to outrun pursuing TIE fighters. In order to keep himself from literally bouncing off the walls, BB-8 extended several stabilizer rods, rooting him to the interior hull of the ship. The Falcon was quickly overtaken by a larger freighter ship called the Eravana, which was piloted by the Falcon 's original owner, Han Solo and his co-pilot, Chewbacca. After it was explained how important BB-8 was to the Resistance, Han and Chewie agreed to help them get back to D'Qar. First they made a stop on the planet Takodana and visited the castle of one of Han's old contacts, Maz Kanata. BB-8's spherical form made a lot of noise as it "thumped" its way down the old stone steps into the lower basement. The First Order sent a strike team to Takodana, but fortunately, they were intercepted by a squadron of Resistance X-wing fighters. Rey was captured by First Order operative Kylo Ren, but Han, Chewie and Finn managed to escape with BB-8. They finally made it to D'Qar where BB-8 provided the map to Resistance leaders. At this time, he reunited with his master, Poe Dameron, who had miraculously survived the crash on Jakku, and also met with protocol droid C-3PO, who introduced him to his inert counterpart, R2-D2. BB-8 served on Poe Dameron's X-wing fighter once again, this time in an offensive against the First Order facility at Starkiller Base. The mission proved successful and the base was destroyed. During this campaign, Rey escaped from the First Order and reunited with her new friends. After the battle, BB-8 returned to D'Qar. Beedo Beedo was a Rodian and was a member of Jabba the Hutt's entourage. He was present inside Jabba's Palace on the day that Luke Skywalker entered the throne room requesting a treaty with Jabba in exchange for his friends' freedom. Beru Lars Bespin Bespin wing guard Bib Fortuna Biggs Darklighter Biggs Darklighter was born on the planet Tatooine around the year 24 BBY. He grew up as the older childhood friend of Luke Skywalker, but the two parted company when Biggs took off to join the Imperial Academy. Look later learned, that Biggs had defected from the Empire and had joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They reunited in 0 BBY at the Battle of Yavin where both men served as T-65 X-wing starfighter pilots in the trench assault against the Death Star. During the battle Biggs flew under call sign Red Three. He was killed in action when a specially designed TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter piloted by Darth Vader fired upon his ship, sending it crashing into the side of the trench wall. Bith Blockade of Kashyyyk Blockade runner A Blockade runner is a type of naval vessel. They are usually characterized by their highly durable hull plating and propulsion systems that generate short, but quick bursts of speed. The most popular model of Blockade runner was the CR90 Corellian corvette. One particular corvette, the ''Tantive'' IV, was a consular ship used during the waning days of the Old Republic. At the close of the Clone Wars, the ship was used to transport Obi-Wan Kenobi and infant Luke Skywalker to the planet Tatooine. Eighteen years later, the ship was still being used for diplomatic missions, but was also secretly a vessel for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. In the year 0 BBY, Princess Leia Organa and her Rebel Alliance had intercepted a transmission containing detailed schematics for the Empire's newest super-weapon the Death Star space station. The Empire learned of the transmission and Sith Lord Darth Vader led the mission to retrieve them. The [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] overtook the Tantive IV as it was passing through the Tatoo system. With little time to spare, Leia uploaded the Death Star plans into the memory circuits of the astromech droid R2-D2. R2 and his protocol droid companion C-3PO took an escape pod and jettisoned themselves from the ship towards the planet Tatooine. Boba Fett Bom Vimdin Boonta Eve Classic Podrace BoShek Bossk Boushh Brea Tonnika Bright Tree Village Bright Tree Village was the central population center found on the forest moon of Endor. It was inhabited by a tribe of Ewoks and was located not far from the Empire's field generator bunker. The leader of Bright Tree Village was Chief Chirpa. His shaman was Logray and other Ewoks included Wicket, Paploo, Teebo, Nicki and Tokkat. In 4 ABY, members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic came to Endor on a secret mission to disable the force field powering the nearby Death Star. Upon seeing the protocol droid, C-3PO, the Ewoks fell to their knees in supplication, believing him to be some sort of deity. After a few moments of tense negotiations, Chief Chirpa welcomed the Rebels as honorary members of the tribe. The Ewoks joined forces with the rebels to fight off the Empire's ground troops stationed on Endor. This proved to be a valiant victory as they succeeded in destabilizing the Empire's presence on Endor, taking many prisoners. Along with the orbital assault that resulted in the destruction of the Death Star and the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, this proved to be the last major battle of the Galactic Civil War. Buboicullaar Buboicullaar was an ugly little frog-like thing owned by Jabba the Hutt and resided at Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. The critter usually hung around the steps leading into the entrance of the throne room and would bark at visitors as they passed on by. Jabba would occasionally keep Buboicullaar on a leash. Buboicullaar was also seen sitting behind Yarna D'al' Gargan while she danced for Jabba. B-wing fighter